Artwork: Ballad of Rapunzel
Throughout Ballad of Rapunzel, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting the Guardians of Flora and the Floralia Royal Family. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose, or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date... The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments Rapunzel statue 1.jpg|Rapunzel|link=File:Rapunzel statue 1.jpg bor angel statue.jpg|Angel statue 1|link=File:bor angel statue.jpg bor angel statue 2.jpg|Angel statue 2|link=File:bor angel statue 2.jpg bor angel fountain.jpg|Angel fountain statue|link=File:bor angel fountain.jpg Guardian temple.jpg|Hall of Guardians (Full)|link=File:Guardian temple.jpg BOR - Statue of Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel statue|link=File:BOR - Statue of Rapunzel.png Briar Rose Guardian statue.jpg|Briar Rose statue|link=File:Briar Rose Guardian statue.jpg Snow White Guardian statue.jpg|Snow White statue|link=File:Snow White Guardian statue.jpg Damaged Ross Red Guardian statue.jpg|Damaged Ross Red statue|link=File:Damaged Ross Red Guardian statue.jpg Ivy Green Guardian statue.jpg|Ivy Green statue|link=File:Ivy Green Guardian statue.jpg Damaged Belladonna Guardian statue.jpg|Damaged Belladonna statue BOR - Briar Rose Statue.png|Briar Rose|link=File:BOR - Briar Rose Statue.png bor frog prince statue.jpg|Frog Prince statue|link=File:bor frog prince statue.jpg Ivy statue.jpg|Ivy Green|link=File:Ivy statue.jpg BOR - Princess Ivy kissing the Frog.png|Close-up of Ivy Green statue|link=File:BOR - Princess Ivy kissing the Frog.png BOR - Statue of Queen Violante in the Forgotten Garden.png|Queen Violante|link=File:BOR - Statue of Queen Violante in the Forgotten Garden.png bor water anger1.png|Angel statue 3|link=File:bor water anger1.png bor water angel2.png|Angel statue 4|link=File:bor water angel2.png Bor-statuesnowwhite.jpg|Snow White|link=File:Bor-statuesnowwhite.jpg bor knight.jpg|Suit of armor|link=File:bor knight.jpg Ross_Red_shrine_statue.jpg|Ross Red|link=File:Ross_Red_shrine_statue.jpg mermaid statue.jpg|Mermaid on sea turtle statue|link=File:mermaid statue.jpg Belladonna statue.jpg Rapunzel statue shrine.jpg|Rapunzel|link=File:Rapunzel statue shrine.jpg bor mermaid.jpg|Mermaid statue 1|link=File:bor mermaid.jpg bor mermaid2.jpg|Mermaid statue 2|link=File:bor mermaid2.jpg TTC Flora statue.jpg Rosaria maidens.jpg Goddess flora statue.jpg Sculptures & Trinkets Flora bust.jpg|Goddess Flora plaque|link=File:Flora bust.jpg Flora bust 2.jpg|Goddess Flora plaque|link=File:Flora bust 2.jpg Drawbridge mechanism.jpg|Three Artifacts of Floralia plaque|link=File:Drawbridge mechanism.jpg Rose ivy chest.jpg Frog figurine.jpg|Frog Prince figurine|link=File:Frog figurine.jpg Brunhilda statuary.jpg Seven dwarves.jpg Bor-rosspiano.jpg Borsnowpiano.jpg Fiery rosa orb bor.jpg Ivy orb.jpg Ivy cameo.jpg Briar cameo.jpg Rapunzel cameo.jpg Bella cameo.jpg Ross cameo.jpg Snow cameo.jpg Thorned rose orb bor.jpg Frost edelweiss orb bor.jpg Violante bust.jpg Borviolantelocket.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.42.38 AM.png Flora ring.jpg Rapunzel songbird statue.jpg Ross rapunzel ring box.jpg Flora door emblem.jpg Rose lion emblems.jpg Angel Statuette.png Forest Fairy Statuette.png Daffodil Medallion.png Frog Medallion.png Royal Floral Insignia.png Amethyst Crystal Bracelet.png Garnet Crystal Bracelet.png Floralia coat of arms.jpg Goddess Emblem.jpg Belladonna Tower Emblem.jpg Moon and Star Insignia.jpg Water Soil Sun Emblems.jpg Rabbit Medallion.jpg Fiery Rosa Emblem.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass frog prince stain glass.jpg|Frog Prince stained glass|link=File:frog prince stain glass.jpg BOR - Painting of Rapunzel and Belladonna.png|Rapunzel and Belladonna portrait|link=File:BOR - Painting of Rapunzel and Belladonna.png Bormelanieportrait.jpg|Queen Melanie and Mother Gothel portrait|link=File:Bormelanieportrait.jpg Ross_Red_stained_glass.jpg|Ross Red stained glass|link=File:Ross_Red_stained_glass.jpg Snow_White_stained_glass.jpg|Snow White stained glass|link=File:Snow_White_stained_glass.jpg BOR - Painting of the royal family after Belladonna's birth.png|Floralia royal family portrait|link=File:BOR - Painting of the royal family after Belladonna's birth.png Portraits nightbloom.jpg|Floralia royal court paintings|link=File:Portraits nightbloom.jpg BOR - Portraits of the two queens.png|Queen Violante and Queen Melanie portraits|link=File:BOR - Portraits of the two queens.png IMG 20190509 180447.jpg|Rapunzel portrait|link=File:IMG 20190509 180447.jpg guardian stain glass 1.jpg|Rapunzel, Belladonna and Ross Red stained glass|link=File:guardian stain glass 1.jpg guardian glass stain 2.jpg|Snow White, Briar Rose and Ivy Green stained glass|link=File:guardian glass stain 2.jpg Carvings & Reliefs Fresco of rapunzel.jpg|Carved fresco of Rapunzel|link=File:Fresco of rapunzel.jpg Violante tombstone.jpg|Queen Violante carving|link=File:Violante tombstone.jpg Cave door rose ivy.jpg|Briar Rose and Ivy Green carvings|link=File:Cave door rose ivy.jpg Ivy rose gate opening.jpg|Close-up of Briar Rose and Ivy Green carvings|link=File:Ivy rose gate opening.jpg Bellflower nightbloom carving.jpg|Rapunzel and Belladonna carvings|link=File:Bellflower nightbloom carving.jpg Flora carving in mural.jpg|Goddess Flora carving|link=File:Flora carving in mural.jpg BOR - Briar Rose note.png|Briar Rose carving|link=File:BOR - Briar Rose note.png Thumbelina mural.jpg Mural in the woods.jpg Rapunzel door lock.jpg Fire and ice door.jpg Fire and ice altar.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 9.54.57 AM.png Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse